


Working Vacation

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Elita One scheme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Vacation

"Not your usual color."

Leia just smirked at Han, and then got on the rose-colored speeder bike. She leaned down, helmet already secure, and let the speeder take her away from the noise of the city.

Though, to be honest, Cybertron was as nearly much a city-world as Coruscant was.

"Liking your vacation so far?" Elita One asked, a playful note in her voice.

"As far as working vacations go, I've had worse," Leia answered. "Leave Han to talk parts with your supply officer, Chewie to handle repairs with your … medic?"

"Yes, and we are sorry. We had no idea Falcon had lost all sense of herself."

"Well, at least now I know why she's been so… difficult on occasion," Leia answered. "And that lets you and I hammer out the negotiations to present to your co-leaders, correct?"

"Correct," Elita One agreed. "I think this will be a very profitable venture for all sides. The Decepticons get to return to war, and you will be able to return your part of the galaxy to a better way of life."

"Agreed!"


End file.
